Sudden Storms
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: The forecast hadn't called for rain.


Written for Herbology Class (Write about someone going somewhere and being surprised by the weather)

-oOo-

"This sucks." Draco pouted. He chugged his can of Pepsi, glancing out at the pouring rain. The small Muggle café they were sitting in was jammed packed with people trying to avoid the sudden storm which had surged without warning. Among them, were Neville, Luna, and Draco – the last of which did not like this surprise weather.

"I kind of like it." Luna spoke with the same airy tone as always. She looked out the large front window. The wind was blowing with such a force that the umbrellas on the tables had flipped upwards. The rain pounded against anything it could find.

"You would." Draco glared at the storm. The forecast had called for cloudy. Draco was pretty positive that this was not cloudy. In fact, he was never quite sure of a lot of things, but this was one of those things he knew for certain. "Crazy is what you are."

Neville's laughter sprang out among the noise. The sound fell away as thunder rolled through the sky. The lights flickered. "How long do you think it'll hold up for?"

"I don't know." Draco shrugged. "But it's your fault."

"How is this my fault?" Neville frowned at the blonde. "I can't control the weather. The weatherman said it wasn't likely to rain. Only like a ten percent chance or something like that."

"Ten percent." Draco rolled his eyes. "That is not ten percent."

"Don't pout." Neville leaned forward, pocking a finger into Draco's chest. He grinned as he ran it in a circle against the blonde's sweater. "It's just a little rain."

"A little rain?" Draco smirked as he took Neville's hand in his own. "That's a freaking storm out there."

"Afraid you'll mess up your hair?" Neville asked.

Draco glared, a playful hint to his eyes. "All your fault."

"I still don't understand how it's my fault."

"You're the reason we're out here in the first place.." Draco said.

He recalled the purpose of this little outing of theirs. Some little local band had been performing at the spring festival, and Neville had wanted to go see them. He'd asked Draco to go with him. Being the supported person he was, Draco had taken him up on that date. It had been during that festival that the storm had hit, and they'd been forced to seek shelter in the little café. Had it not been for the vast amount of Muggles around, they would have just Apparated back home. That was not an option though, and they were forced to wait it out.

"I hope the Harlions are okay." Luna's voice broke through their conversation. The two looked at the young blonde, the third of their party. It had been complete accident to run into the Ravenclaw at the festival. They hadn't been able to get away from her, not that they had really tried. She made a good addition with the pair. Not that they knew what she was talking about most times.

"What?" Draco frowned. This was one of those times.

Luna turned from the window, leveling Draco with a shining stare. "The Harlions. Lovely creatures. They hide in the cracks of the sidewalks. They're good luck."

Neville grinned at the girl. "Isn't it bad luck to step on a crack?"

"Yes." Luna was unfazed by the teasing tone in her friend's voice. "The Harlions are known to occasionally curse people when you step on them. They get rather angry when that happens. Understandable, you'd be angry too if someone stepped on you."

She gave nothing more on the subject, only turned to watch the continuing storm.

Draco shook his head, the tiniest of a smile present, before turning to Neville. "Still you're fault."

"We'll I'm sorry." Neville frowned at him. "Next time I'll make the rain stay away."

Draco leaned back in his seat, arms linked behind his head. "That's all I ask."

"You arse." Neville snaked his finger into Draco's collar. He pulled the blonde forward, their faces inches apart. He made a move to kiss him, but both froze when they noticed the missing member of their table. Glancing where she had been, they saw that Luna was gone from her chair, and making her way out into the settling storm.

Draco sighed as he and Neville pulled apart. He dropped some change onto the table as they pulled on their jackets and made their way to rescue the eighteen year old girl who was trying to dance in the rain, despite the harsh winds knocking her over. He couldn't help but chuckle though as Neville linked arms with him.

"Just so we're clear," he tossed a smirk at the taller male, "this is still your fault."

Neville laughed as they entered into the rain. "Next time, we'll check two weather stations."


End file.
